Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Septimus Heap Wiki Could someone please eliminate all of the pages on the Septimus Heap Wiki that are titled beginning either with "Rainbow Rocket" or "Alphabet Express"? They have nothing to do with the subject of the wiki, and while Sage may have written a book titled Alphabet Express, I can find no evidence whatsoever that the series being described actually exists. ProfessorTofty 05:22, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :This would be a local issue. I'd contact the active sysop, Samben, with the issue. Rappy 07:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::No record of any contributions past 2010. ProfessorTofty 13:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::They're active on other wikis on Wikia, however - so contacting them may get an answer. Otherwise, you might want to think of yourself, or another member of the wiki, adopting the wiki, so there is an active administrator again -- RandomTime 14:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::All right, I'll try contacting them. I don't really have an interest in adopting the wiki myself at this time, though it might be worth looking into someone else adopting it. ProfessorTofty 14:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Meh, apparently, I mis-read the contributions. I also see the last edit as Sept 2010. The pages in question sound like fan fiction on a non-fan fiction site though. That's a gray line between vandalism and a local issue. If you can give links to the pages, I can look into it. However, if I still lean towards a local issue, Samben or an adopting sysop will have to take care of it. The VSTF are not allowed to play sysop on wikis. Our purview is simply to deal with spam and vandalism. Rappy 19:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) rubberfruit wikia hello, i know i have reportered this before but looks like it wasn't cleaned. you know my friend which isn't anymore my friend, has mental problems so i decided to take a look again at the rubberfruit wikia. new messages appeared in that time but some other user keeps vandalising it (proof, look at history on main page) here is the wikia that need to be deleted/cleaned by vandals http://rubberfruit.wikia.com/wiki/RubberFruit_Wiki click on page: "Delete these stupid pages!" to delete everything page listed some admin (any1) should come to this wiki and close it or just delete those pages and block the user IP: 24.2.4.30 because he keeps vandalising the wiki (that's not my old friend, his ip had something like 86 or 79). anyway i appreciate if you look into this problem soon since the problems persist from months ago, i thought it's time to DO something. thanks. and sorry for my bad english. FunnyBoy2012 09:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Everything is ok. Tell me if something is missing. 22:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Wiki Italia Hello, I'm an admin on One Piece Wiki Italia, during the last month we have many cases of vandals self-proclaimed be part of the "Avw" (Wiki Vandals Association), since they often come to cause trouble I'd like to know if you can help us dealing with them, for instance with a range IP block. Here a list of users and IPs: * w:c:it.onepiece:Utente:Avw96 * w:c:it.onepiece:Utente:Danbator * w:c:it.onepiece:Utente:Danbator98 * w:c:it.onepiece:Speciale:Contributi/217.203.179.241 * w:c:it.onepiece:Speciale:Contributi/217.203.183.75 * w:c:it.onepiece:Speciale:Contributi/217.203.169.57 * w:c:it.onepiece:Speciale:Contributi/95.75.23.213 This group of vandals caused troubles on many Italian wikis, even the Italian community central, you can ask Minerva or Lexaeus 94 for more details. They even created a self proclaimed "Wiki for vandals" (now deleted). You may want to also check the IP blocked on the Community wiki. Thank you and tell me if this was not the appropriate place to report this. leviathan_89 13:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I have blocked the range for three months, if the vandal returns, tell us. 22:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) User page vandalism Assassin hood and gotek are vandizling people user pages.please stop them. :Links would help. Locations would help. Looking at their contribs, I see nothing wrong. Looking at your contribs? You seem to be attacking their pages. -- sulfur 19:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Zelda Wiki contributer 99.4.190.194 on the Zelda Answers Wikia has been using my name to replace my answers with troll answers. Our new administrator, Jazzi has not been on in months. Any help would be very much appreciated. Timelinesplitter 17:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Jazzi blocked the user. All of his comments have (I think) been reverted too. -- sulfur 18:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Tankionline wiki The head admin is currently inactive and I haven't been active for long enough to adopt the wiki; as such there is nobody patrolling the wiki who can block. Can you please block this guy, this guy and this guy, since they keep vandalising the wiki and inserting inappropriate content e.g.? — Bluefire2 (talk) 09:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I've blocked the first one, but the other 2 haven't edited for over a month, so they don't need a block -- RandomTime 09:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Arthur Wiki Being Attacked We are having issues as we are being attacked by a group of users. We don't know who they are, but I think some of them are part of a group of users that vandalizes wikis. This is occurring on the Arthur Wiki. . 20:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC)